The Strawberry Sauce Emergency
by preposterousnotion
Summary: A Quinn/Will one-shot. Involves strawberry sauce getting everywhere.


The Strawberry Sauce Emergency

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I will put them back after I've messed with them.

AN: This is a Quill one shot to start off. It is also a teaser for the multi-chapter Quill AU I'm writing with my twin sis' Bree (we share this account). That should start to be posted in the not so distant future.

Hope you enjoy!

Ruby

Will licked a line down her chest between her breasts his hot tongue a trail of fire on her skin that spread through her whole body. She arched off the bed into him, moaning, her fingertips gripping tighter into the muscle of his upper back.

Her eyes flashed with frustration and need when he lifted his head to look into her eyes, and his hands stilled in running down her sides. "Do we have any strawberry sauce?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

She raised her eyebrow. "I don't know but if you plan on licking it off me then I am more than willing to go have a look."

He grinned suggestively. Quinn slipped off the bed; feeling Will's adoring gaze follow her naked body as she crossed the room to the door. Unable just to lie there with his naked girlfriend not in the same room, he jumped off the bed and quickly followed, reaching her on the landing and placing his warm hands on her hips, brushing his lips onto the back of her neck. She shivered. He sucked at the sensitive spot on her neck gently.

"I'm going to fall down the stairs if you do that!" she scolded, her voice breathy.

Every time he touched her it was impossible to carry out any normal tasks, hell it was impossible to think straight about anything apart from him. He instead took her hand, and Quinn had to concentrate very hard on walking downstairs and into the kitchen because she was very aware of Will walking behind her, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She was very aware of the fact that he was wearing only his boxers.

She searched the cupboards in vain. Will groaned. "That would've been pretty intense". Quinn looked thoughtful for a second. "You could go buy some." she said fluttering her eyelashes at him pleadingly. "It's part of the boyfriend's job".

Will laughed. "I'm pretty sure that's condoms".

She stuck out her bottom lip. Saying no didn't even cross his mind. It was his idea anyway.

"Okay but only if you lick some off me as well". He sighed, pretending to give in.

"Oh I was planning to" Quinn said. She grabbed her car keys off the table. "Take my car. The 24 hour shop will sell strawberry sauce."

"I'm not insured on your car" he reminded her.

"This is an emergency" she protested "and it's quarter past eleven!"

He kissed her chastely, thinking he was pretty stupid to be walking out of the door when Quinn was standing naked in the kitchen. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants from behind the microwave (clothes always ended up in strange places in this house) and a hoody which was hanging across the chair.

She called him when he was about 1 minute down the road. He quickly put it on speaker phone.  
"Hey beautiful! What ya wearing?"  
Quinn laughed. "You're feeling kinky tonight Will!"  
"Do you like it?"  
"Well yes." She paused smiling secretively to herself. "I'm not wearing anything."  
He hummed in approval.  
"I'm lying out on the bed... completely naked". She said this as though it was some dirty secret.

Will moaned, unable to stop himself. He was growing hard just from the sound of her voice and the image of her laid out on the bed. "Well don't you get too cold", he croaked.  
"Thinking about earlier is keeping me warm" she continued, seductively.  
"Quinnn" he whined. "Your stupid car won't go fast enough".  
"Am I turning you on?" she asked innocently.  
"I can't walk into the shop like this".  
"We could have phone sex!" Quinn suggested brightly.  
"I'm driving!" Will said, swerving violently just thinking about it.  
Quinn made a noise of disappointment. "Okay, I don't want you to crash. But we do have to do that sometime."  
"It would be rude not to", Will agreed.  
"Okay see you in a few minutes".  
He had to visualize the documentary on slaughtering piglets so that he could get out of the car and walk into the shop. Well, he didn't walk. He ran. It was an emergency after all.

He unlocked the door and ran up the stairs two at a time, clutching the bottle of strawberry sauce.

She was leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom, wearing one of his shirts. He was glad it wasn't one of his favourites because he knew he needed to rip the buttons off of it.  
To save time, he pulled his hoody off as he stalked across to her, and threw it behind him (it landed on top of the shelving unit, which would be difficult to retrieve later).

"I missed you", Quinn murmured.  
Will licked his lips. Stopping in front of her, close enough to hear her breathing quicken as his had, he flicked open the cap of the bottle and squirted some out onto his hand. He swirled two fingers from his other hand in the sauce and reached up to her parted lips to rub some around them. "Though I don't think it's possible to make your kisses sweeter" he said, smiling.  
He wiped his fingers sensually down her neck and finished in the v of the shirt. Quinn's eyelids fluttered. She ached for him. She was seriously addicted to his touch. Well, okay, she was just addicted to him.

Slowly he lowered his lips to hers until they were centimetres apart, their hot fast breaths mingling, and eyes held in a scorching gaze.  
Suddenly he crashed their lips together, devouring her mouth hungrily. Her hands flew to his hips to pull his body flush with hers. He was using his hands to brace himself against the doorframe, so as not to crush her against the edge. The strawberry flavour certainly added a different dimension to kissing. It was only when he began moving down her neck to remove the sauce from here that she began to realize its true potentials. Every suck, lick and kiss was more thorough than ever before and served to heighten her desire.

"Will" she moaned.

He broke away, only so that she could regain her balance and he could regain some control of his arms. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically, kissing her lips again, swollen with the force of their passion.  
Together they stumbled over to the bed, Will amazed that he managed to reach it without being able to see anything. He ripped the shirt off, her hands were everywhere on his chest. The anticipation built up inside them made every action more desperate.

He pulled away, breathing hard, and hovered over her with the bottle. He slowly and carefully drew a long line of sauce right down the centre of her body, from her chin to just below her navel. He also squirted some around each nipple.

She whimpered under as his darkened eyes followed the path he had made and he moistened his lips. Teasingly, he ran his hands up from where they rested on her hips up her sides.

"Will" she moaned again, louder this time. "I need you".

He kissed her softly, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling it slightly, before starting to lick her clean, with enthusiasm that had Quinn writhing beneath him. When he reached the end of his path, below her navel, he continued down, suckling at the sensitive skin.

He slipped his hand between her legs, massaging her clit and slipping one finger inside her, groaning to find her so ready for him.

He removed his finger and she growled frustrated. This quickly turned to a gasp of pleasure as he replaced his finger with his tongue, and then after a while switched to two fingers, so that he could watch her fall apart, her hands fisting the bed sheet, and his name tumbling from her lips.

When she could think straight, she grabbed the bottle of sauce and squirted some onto her hands, then ran her warm hands in large circles on his chest, his muscles twitching at her touch.

She claimed his lips, kissing him hard, her hands still working on his chest. He moaned a long, drawn out moan into her mouth. She realised he still had his sweat pants on, and with his help she pushed them off using her feet. Still kissing him she reached under the pillow and grabbed a condom packet. Still kissing him she ripped open the packet and slid the condom over his throbbing erection.

Gasping for air, she began licking and kissing his chest insistently. She might have to brush her teeth after all this sugar…Right now though she couldn't care less, the moans he was eliciting were fogging her mind with desire.

Will turned his attention to her breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around to clean it of strawberry sauce.

Meanwhile, he positioned himself at her entrance, and suddenly thrust into her, causing them both to moan loudly. He grinned and drew almost completely out before slamming back in.  
They fell into a rhythm, Quinn meeting Will's thrusts with her own. Their bodies slamming together: strawberry sauce was everywhere. Will was doing his best (and oh god it felt so good) to remove every last bit, but in between licking his chest, Quinn somehow managed to squirt more between them.

It didn't take long for Quinn to groan out his name and clench around him, her own orgasm sending Will over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, his hand slipping on her hip.

"Is there more sauce left?" Quinn asked, when her breathing had returned to normal. Will lifted his head from her chest, his face smeared with sauce. She kissed him slowly before he could answer.

"I have many ideas for its usage" she said seriously.

He growled dangerously and kissed her, his tongue plundering her mouth, and she managed to roll them both over, so that she was on top, in order for her to begin her demonstration of the many uses of strawberry sauce.

When they woke up the next morning, a tangled mess of sticky limbs, Will wished every food could be eaten off his naked Quinn. Strawberry sauce had never tasted so good. He would even eat brussel sprouts, if they were smeared all over her.


End file.
